


Mr Cuddlesworth - Part 1

by Ramadiii



Series: Wescoast and Hatch [4]
Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: Colson Baker - Freeform, Emotional support bear, F/M, Fluff, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sleep Deprivation, Tour life, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: When her supply of caffeine is cut off Hatch has a problem, maybe Wes can help?
Relationships: Wesley "Wes" Mason/ OFC Olivia "Hatch" Nelson, Wesley "Wes" Mason/OFC
Series: Wescoast and Hatch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972459
Comments: 1





	Mr Cuddlesworth - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> @Atomicblondie, this one's for you!

"Okay, you're officially cut off." Wes says, reaching for the espresso cup in Hatch's hands only to see her practically vibrate out of his reach.   
"Uh uh, not today, Wescoast, I need all the caffeine I can get!" She rushes, actually licking the inside of the espresso cup trying to get every bit of the coffee left in there.   
"I haven't seen you without a Monster can in your hand for two days straight, you're gonna have a heart attack before the end of the night."   
"Heart attack Smarsh attack, I'm fine!" She denies even though her pupils are the size of saucers and she can't keep still, even less than usual. "Look, I'm working with zero hours of sleep, a drummer who keeps losing everything that isn't physically attached to him, all my stuff going missing and I just need your magical potion to get through the day, okay?"   
Her lung capacity never ceases to amaze him, the amount of words she can get out with only one breath is downright impressive.   
"Sorry, Hatch. You've got enough in your system to last you through load out, anything else is just gonna stop you from sleeping."  
"You can't do this."  
He gives her a grin and grabs the radio on his shoulder.   
"Wes to catering."  
"You wouldn't dare." She threatens but seems rooted to the ground.   
_"Go for Wes."_   
"Would you mind cutting Hatch's supply of energy drinks, coke and coffee for today?"   
_"Copy that, been worried about her heart all day."_   
"I know right? Thanks!" He watches the realization set in on Hatch's face and for a moment he's actually worried she'll attack him.   
"You fucking suck!" She instead cries, slamming the espresso cup on the box and storms off, probably to find Kelton and whatever stuff he's lost track of.  
He wonders for a moment what stuff of hers has gone missing but Winston quickly demands his attention so he doesn't have time to dwell on it for too long, and he doesn't see Hatch again until after the concert when she's disassembling Kelton's drums. 

She looks worse for wear, like she's ready to keel over where she stands in her black high-tops, but her hands still move as masterly as always and he catches himself watching her work. He's never really paid attention to the drum techs doing their thing before cause he's usually busy with his own stuff, but it's quite fascinating to see the speed and precision with which she gets the drums packed away.   
As soon as her stuff is in the truck though Hatch positively deflates. She zombie-walks out of the stadium, not even having the energy to bitch at Wes when he saddles up beside her.  
It should be worrying, but honestly her shivering is taking up most of his concern and he wraps an arm around her shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.   
"Come on, Hatchet, let's get you warmed up before bed."  
"Not going to bed." She mutters but leans into him, seeking his warmth like a moth seeks a flame.   
"Well, you're gonna have to cause I'm not lifting the ban on caffeine for you tomorrow, just putting it out there."  
"Fuck, Wes." She groans, snuggling into his side as they walk.   
"Many have tried." He smirks, hoping to get at least a smile out of her but nothing, which worries him further. "Come on, Hatch, you gotta give me something, dude."   
"Can't sleep." She mutters, but they're at the bus now and she doesn't say anything else as she climbs on board the vehicle. 

It only takes like an hour before people start calling it a night, Wes doesn't really know why he stays up talking with Donna and Kelly Ann until they too hit the sack, but he has a feeling it has something to do with Hatch sitting at the table, listening to her audio book and showing no sign of heading to bed even though she looks more dead than alive.   
He says goodnight to the girls, watching them pull the curtains to their bunks before he approaches her, sitting down across from her, looking at her until she relents and pauses her book.   
"What?" She asks, tone cutting and straight to the point as she all but glares at him.   
"Why won't you sleep?" He asks, fiddling with a toothpick as he watches a wide array of emotions rush over her face.   
"Told you, can't." She grunts and goes to press play on her book again but Wes is faster, snatching the phone from her hands and slipping it into his pocket before she can take it back. "Fuck, Wesley, I don't need this."   
"Why can't you sleep?" He continues, as if the use of his full name didn't make him warm inside. "Hasn't been a problem before."   
She sits quiet for a few seconds, taking the earbuds out, wrapping the cord around her fingers as she tries not to look at him.   
"You'll laugh." She says and damn it if she doesn't look close to tears.   
"Guarantee you I won't." He wants to reach out and grab her hand but ultimately decides against it. "Tell me."   
She heaves a deep sigh.   
"Mr Cuddlesworth."   
"Pardon?"   
"I-I um, I have a teddy bear, his name's Mr Cuddlesworth. I'm kinda claustrophobic so having him to cuddle with helps me with the bunks and everything."   
Wes can't help but smile and he immediately knows that was a bad decision cause Hatch makes to leave but this time he does grab her hand.   
"Knew you wouldn't get it." She hisses, probably wanting to raise her voice if it wasn't for the people already asleep.   
"I wasn't laughing, Hatch, honest. Everyone has their coping mechanisms on tour, yours just happens to be the cutest one yet." He tries to give her a smile that reads reassuring and not patronizing, but either way she sits back down with a huff.   
"I've had him for four years." She says. "Been with me through P!nk, Avenged, and Between the Diamonds, and now SHB. Well, I went to go to sleep last night and I couldn't fucking find him."   
"So you couldn't sleep."   
"Couldn't even get in the bunk." Her eyes fill with tears and she just looks so soft it breaks Wes' heart. "I spent all night looking for him but he's nowhere on the bus, and no one else knows about him so it's not like someone could have hidden him."   
"I'm sorry." Wes says, and he is. He's had his fair share of coping mechanisms in his life and he knows how much it sucks to have one taken from you. "If you want I can help you look for him, what does he look like?"   
"R-really? Um, well he's a black bear, medium sized, and um, he wears a black shirt that says Emotional Support Bear in white letters across it." She's blushing deeply as she describes her missing friend but she still smiles through the embarrassment.   
"Got it, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."   
His words seem to wash a wave of relief over her and she smiles gratefully at him.   
"Thank you, Wes." She says, grasping one of his hands in hers on the table between them.   
"That isn't gonna help you sleep any better though, is it?" He says and she shakes her head. "Does any kinda cuddling help?" He then asks out of the blue.   
"Um, I-I guess, I haven't really tried any other 'kind'. Why do you ask?"   
"I mean," He clears his throat, suddenly nervous. "I'd be happy to lend you my cuddling expertise until we find Mr Cuddlesworth."   
Hatch looks at him like he's crazy and the more he replays his own words the more likely it seems that he just might be.   
"Are you serious? Or are you mocking me, cause right now I can't really tell the difference."   
"I'm one hundred percent serious, Hatchet. Unless you think two people in one bunk will just make things worse?"   
"I-I mean... Wouldn't that be weird? And what would we tell people? You know if Donna catches even a hint of cuddling we're gonna be the talk of the tour, right?"   
"Fuck people, and besides I don't mind if you don't." He smiles softly at her and he'd be lying if he wasn't curious about what it would feel like to spoon her.   
"Well...whose bunk would we use?" She asks, a rare timidness in her voice that makes Wes' heart flutter.   
"I think yours would be easier for us both to climb into, mine might be too high up?"   
"Just because you're a gangly daddy long legs."   
It appears her use of the word 'daddy' doesn't go unnoticed by either of them cause a shy tension settles between them as neither really know what to say.   
"So... You wanna try it?" He asks when the silence becomes unbearable and it's with some sort of relief he watches Hatch nod.   
"Yeah. I mean, it's not like it can get much worse than not sleeping, right?"   
"Right." Wes smiles, disliking just how giddy the thought of what they're about to do makes him. "So, you wanna get ready first or?"   
"Um, yeah. Just gonna get my toothbrush and you can use the bathroom if you want while I brush out here." 

It's kind of awkward getting settled in her bunk. Wes pulls the curtain to his own bunk closed so it's not too obvious he's not in there if someone wakes up during the night, before he climbs into Hatch's bunk. It's a little bit crowded and he's worried it'll be too much for her and she'll panic at the small space getting even less spacious, but she has her eyes closed and her focus on her breath until he's found a comfortable position next to her.   
"This okay?" He whispers, semi-laying on his side with his arms spread until he knows where it's okay to put them.   
"Yeah, yeah, I think it's good." She replies in a hushed tone, shuffling back against him until she too feels comfortable, moving one of Wes' arms under the pillow so her weight won't cut off his circulation, and his other one to wrap around her shoulder so he's hugging her to him.   
"If you need to shift or anything, just tap me and I'll move. I'm pretty malleable when I sleep." Wes whispers, his minty breath tickling her ear and the only thing that stops her from giggling is the exhaustion that washes over her as she breathes him in.   
"Good night, Wes." She mumbles into his chest, falling asleep before she can hear his response. 

Here's pics of Mr Cuddlesworth cause I couldn't resist!


End file.
